<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Lesson in Patience by allycat (choirofangels)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594490">A Lesson in Patience</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/choirofangels/pseuds/allycat'>allycat (choirofangels)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020), Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019), Harley Quinn (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, F/F, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Strap-Ons, Vines, dom!Ivy, sub!Harley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:00:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/choirofangels/pseuds/allycat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley had been pestering Ivy to have sex with her again for over a week now. Forever hedonistic and impulsive, Ivy wondered how much patience Harley actually had.</p><p>Oneshot. Pure filth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>408</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Lesson in Patience</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I got frustrated struggling with the plotline for my next story, then listened to Oh My God by P!nk* and decided to drive myself crazy writing this instead. </p><p>I like to think this is how things will end up in the DC cartoon after Ivy finally tells Kiteman where to shove it.</p><p>I mean, probably not. But enjoy anyway!</p><p> <sub>*If you haven't heard that song <i>you really should</i>.</sub></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harley had been pestering Ivy to have sex with her again for over a week now. She had dropped hints, told suggestive jokes and – eventually – even asked her outright. She didn’t understand that Ivy was too busy taking care of her plants every spare moment she had. Their last stint in Arkham had left them a little worse for wear and right now, Ivy had eyes for nothing else. Without her guiding hand they could die. Harley’s sex drive could wait a few more days.</p><p>Never one for being patient, Harley wouldn’t let it go. Mid-way through another of her frustrated only-half-joking begging soliloquies, during which she had tried every play in the book, Ivy had decided to test her, to see how far she could go. Forever hedonistic and impulsive, she wondered how much patience Harley actually had. </p><p>A few more days rolled by and she was quietly impressed, she really was. Sure, Harley was a little bitchier than usual, all wound up as she was, but Ivy could tell she was trying. </p><p>That is until she got out of bed one night to get a drink of water and heard a soft moan coming from the living room.</p><p>When she went to investigate she found Harley lying on the sofa in the dark with her eyes closed and a throw draped over her. Ivy silently watched from the doorway as the throw moved, Harley’s chest rising and falling at the gentle touch of her own hand.</p><p>Ivy took a step closer. In a single second, the urge to go to her, pin her down and take her had almost won out. She stopped herself and bit one of her fingernails, forcing herself to retreat silently to their bedroom.</p><p>No, she had a better plan.</p><p>Game on.</p><p>The next day, once they had both eaten and she had finished tending to her sickly shrubs, Ivy strode over to her and held out her hand in silent invitation. Harley looked up at her, smiled softly and took it; Ivy led her to their bedroom without a word.</p><p>She had pointedly left a strap on in the middle of the bed and watched Harley’s expression flicker when she saw it, a wide smile of excitement spreading slowly over her face. Ivy chuckled, she could practically hear Harley’s thoughts running away with her.</p><p>If only she knew.</p><p>“Take your clothes off and put that on,” Ivy told her. “Then lie back on the bed.”</p><p>Harley scrambled to do as she was told, practically tearing her own clothes off without hesitation. With fumbling hands she picked up the strap on and tried to work out how to put it on. They hadn’t used this particular one before; Ivy had been saving it for an occasion just like this. She smirked as she watched Harley fix the thicker strap around her waist, the dildo resting just above the swell of her, then whirl around in confusion, hastily trying to work out where the other straps went.</p><p>Ivy had chosen this particular toy for a reason. She reached out and fixed the straps to the tops of Harley’s thighs, locking it in place.</p><p>Too excited to quite realise what she was about to endure, Harley crawled up onto their bed, put her hands behind her head and rolled her hips suggestively, smirking over at Ivy, the strap on hard and slightly obscene as it jutted from her pale hips.</p><p>“Oh hell yeah,” Harley approved cheerfully with a twinkle in her eye.</p><p>Ivy smirked at her naive audacity. “Spread out,” she instructed.</p><p>Harley’s brow furrowed a little but she did as she was told, trying to touch each corner of their bed with her hands and feet. From seemingly nowhere, long vines slithered towards her, gently wrapping themselves around her wrists and ankles, pulling her tight. She tested the bonds, a little surprised, but their gentleness belied a terrible secret: she couldn’t move at all. Two longer, thicker vines wrapped around her middle, one around her stomach and the other around her thighs. She tried to roll her hips and found she couldn’t; she was pinned steadfast to the mattress.</p><p>Ivy began to undress slowly, Harley’s baby blues locked on her. Harley tried to roll her hips in anticipation, to feel something, just to take the edge off. What limited movement she could achieve – before the vines pushed her back down – gave no resistance, no relief. She was open, exposed and untouched and she would stay that way. Ivy smirked as Harley’s expression dropped, the realisation of what was about to happen finally hitting her at a hundred miles an hour.</p><p>“You’ve been teasing me all week,” Ivy scolded by means of an explanation. She crawled onto the bed and straddled Harley’s stomach, leaning down to whisper to her, just far enough away that Harley couldn’t strain to bring their lips together in a kiss. “And now I’m going to make you pay. You won’t get what you want, Harls, but <i>I will</i>.”</p><p>Ivy shuffled up to straddle her chest, ignoring Harley's whimper, her knees under Harley’s armpits. Harley watched, entranced, as Ivy brought her hands to her own breasts, fondling them gently, letting out a quiet sigh and a pleased hum as she rolled her nipples between her fingers, her eyes fluttering closed. </p><p>True to form, Harley’s mouth began to water and she swallowed. Ivy knew Harley had a bit of an oral fixation, could feel Harley’s hot breath between her legs. This would be torture for her. Ivy was <i>so close</i> but just too far away. She looked down and saw the dark lust in Harley’s eyes as they fixated on her, knew all she wanted to do was wrap her arms around Ivy's thighs to steady her and push her tongue in deep.</p><p>But that wasn’t going to happen.</p><p>Harley strained against the vines again but they held her fast, a noise of frustration rumbling in the back of her throat. </p><p>Ivy smirked down at her, stroking down her flat stomach with one hand and pushed her fingers into the wetness between her own legs. She tipped her head back and let out a soft moan, her red hair cascading down her back as she put on a show. Harley’s entire body was stretched taut with need, her eyes flickering between Ivy’s blissful expression, the one hand still tweaking at her own nipple and the other making slow circles over her clit.</p><p>“Did it feel this good when you were touching yourself last night?” Ivy asked, a little breathless.</p><p>“I- How did you know? Ive, m’sorry, I just couldn’t take it any more,” Harley whimpered in repentance.</p><p>“Hm, you just couldn’t wait, could you?” Ivy chastised her, panting a little. Harley clenched her fists as Ivy’s hand began to move quicker, the need to reach out and touch was killing her. “Oh baby, you have no idea how good this feels,” Ivy gasped, making sure Harley could see how wet she was.</p><p>"<i>Oh my God</i>," Harley moaned. Ivy would never get enough of having her at her absolute mercy.</p><p>Ivy felt an altogether familiar pressure began to pool in her belly. Her own touch and Harley’s hungry, desperate look threatening to push her over the edge, but she wouldn’t allow that. Not yet. </p><p>With what little self-control she had left, she leaned over to grab the lube she had hidden under her pillow and poured some into her hand before reaching back and slicking up the strap on, never once breaking eye contact with Harley’s wide, pleading eyes. </p><p>Once she was done, she leaned down to purr in Harley’s ear, “I’m going to make myself come, you are going to watch and there is absolutely <i>nothing</i> you can do about it.”</p><p>Harley let out a staccato gasp as Ivy shuffled back and hovered over the strap on, guiding it with her hand. Harley squeezed her eyes shut and turned her head to the side, driven out of her mind by her endless pursuit of something, <i>anything</i> to give her the slightest bit of relief. </p><p>Ivy popped her on the side of her cheek, not hard enough to hurt but hard enough to make her eyes fly open in surprise.</p><p>“Eyes on me,” Ivy commanded firmly.</p><p>Harley whimpered but obeyed, watching Ivy sink back and let out a low moan as she took it inside of her. </p><p>“Ohh yeah,” Ivy gasped, rolling her hips and forcing it deeper. She felt so impossibly whole and still craved more. The tops of her thighs clenched around Harley’s hips as she lifted herself and sank back down, huffing with pleasure.</p><p>Harley groaned at the sight, tugging at the vines that restrained her with pure futility. Ivy began rolling her hips, the toy slipping in and out of her. The air around them was thick, smelling of perfume, sweat and sex. Harley strained up to watch, moaning at the sight of the toy disappearing into Ivy’s perfect little cunt with soft, wet noises.</p><p>Her head fell back on the pillow with a soft thump as she let out a long, desperate whine. “God Ive, I’ve never been so turned on,” she whimpered, her voice an absolute wreck. “Please, baby, I need- It <i>hurts</i>.”</p><p>“No,” Ivy replied, the false harsh tone in her voice softened by an involuntary gasp as the toy hit a sweet spot inside of her, the first spark of the fire that would soon consume her completely. </p><p>Harley’s expression was pained and hopeless. In a small benevolent act of love, Ivy pushed one of her thumbs past Harley’s lips, hooking it over the her bottom teeth, just to give her something else to focus on. She hissed when Harley’s eyes rolled back and she sucked on it, flicking Ivy’s thumb with her lascivious pink tongue.</p><p>After a beat, Ivy pulled her thumb from Harley’s mouth and started to roll her hips harder, faster, following her instinct and satisfying her own need. She lifted herself up and sank back down, her thighs straining as she did it again, and again, fucking herself on the toy with needy moans and absolutely no input from the writhing, panting girl below her. </p><p>Harley looked like she was about to cry. Ivy was so close and getting a little desperate herself. She didn’t bother to restrain herself at all, powerless against the need to put her fingers back on her clit, to just <i>touch</i> and let herself lose all control. She put her other hand near Harley’s head to steady herself as she passed the point of no return, her orgasm building to crescendo.</p><p> At the last moment, Ivy moved her hand to the base of Harley’s neck, applying pressure and leaning down so their lips almost touched, Harley pinned under her. She moaned loudly as she came, slamming herself down against the toy, the fingers on her clit pushing and pressing and relentless and Harley could do nothing but watch as her face contorted in ecstasy.</p><p>Finally satisfied, Ivy hummed and sighed with relief, panting a little to get her breath back. She pulled off the toy slowly and sat on Harley’s stomach in front of it, her hot wetness warming Harley’s cool skin.</p><p>“Please,” Harley croaked in a whisper, her craving for <i>something</i> was so strong she could barely speak.</p><p>Ivy reached out to stroke her hair and Harley pushed into the touch, eager for any kind of affection she could get. Ivy pouted in feigned sympathy, stroking a finger down the side of Harley’s face. She climbed off of her to undo the strap on, Harley’s skin a little pink where the straps had dug in. Harley tried to roll her hips just to get closer to Ivy’s hands but to no avail. As she wriggled in futility, Ivy could feel the spaces where the plants were getting tired, exhausted from keeping a sexually-frustrated firecracker held down.</p><p>“Okay, okay,” she soothed, placing a hand gently on Harley’s stomach as she set the toy to the side. She crawled off the bed, grabbed the lube and walked slowly to the foot of the bed, running her hand across the sheets, appreciating the sight in front of her.</p><p>Harley was flushed all the way down to her collarbones, her pale skin prickling in the cool room. Ivy watched her trying to strain against the vines, observing the way they pulled and flexed against her.</p><p>She sat between Harley’s spread legs, letting out a pleased hum when she saw a small damp spot seeping through the bed sheet underneath her. She coated her fingers in lube, even though she knew she wouldn’t need it, to make the slide just that little bit sweeter.</p><p>She looked into Harley’s eyes and slipped two fingers inside of her with no resistance whatsoever. Harley let out a half-scream of relief and pleasure, her head thrown back against the pillows. She was wound up and close, Ivy knew it wouldn’t take much. After a couple of strokes she added a third finger, stretching her tight around her hand.</p><p>Touching her like this, devoid of any other contact than Ivy’s fingers crooked deep inside of her was almost clinically efficient. She pumped her fingers slowly, Harley babbling and moaning each time Ivy’s fingers stroked against the soft velvet inside of her. Harley’s lithe muscles strained against the tired vines as she tried to open her legs wider, to pull her in deeper. Ivy loved having her like this; powerless and desperate. Harley always acted so tough, but this vulnerability was all for her, only ever for her.</p><p>Enough was enough; Harley had endured her punishment as well as she could and Ivy gave in to the primal need to make her feel incredible. She leaned down and pressed her tongue against Harley’s clit, a single tender lick, then sucked it into her mouth, hard, moaning at the taste. </p><p>That’s all it took for Harley to come with a long, uninhibited scream, tightening around her fingers so hard all Ivy could do was push her hand as deep as she could and wiggle her fingertips.</p><p>When Harley was spent and relaxed, Ivy let the vines subside and slipped her fingers out, crawling up her exhausted body to kiss her. Harley was so blissed out she barely responded, letting Ivy kiss her still, soft lips.</p><p>When Ivy pulled back, Harley moved her stiff arms and experimentally rolled her wrists, red with angry burn marks. Ivy would bathe her soon and put some of her home made arnica-aloe cream on them.</p><p>But first, she needed to know Harley had learned her lesson.</p><p>“You gonna wait for me next time?” Ivy asked her with a smirk. </p><p>Harley nodded with a smile, wrapping her arms loosely around Ivy’s neck and pulling her in for a long, languid kiss with no urgency to it whatsoever.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>